The Party
by fatesvoice529
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff. Gos drags Drake to a Holloween party at her school.


party  
undefined  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
reflect.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This one goes to the guys at the DW Message Board. They the ones that   
encouraged me to do this. Thanks guys!  
  
  
The Party  
By:Dawn Powell   
  
It all started one October day. Gosalyn Mallard had just gotten home from   
school and as usual seated herself in front of the TV. "Ah this is the   
life, or it is until Dad get's home." Just then the blue chairs along the   
far wall started to spin. "Great. There goes my TV time." The chairs   
stopped. Where they were once empty there now sat Gosalyn's dad, Drake and   
his sidekick, Launchpad. It sounded like they were in the middle of a   
conversation.  
  
"I think this weather has everyone a little crazy. If this keeps up I   
don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"You know, DW, it could be that everyone is just practicing for Halloween.   
You know it's tomorrow."  
  
"I know. How could I forget. Gosalyn's been going on about how much..."   
Drake finally noticed Gosalyn sitting on the couch. "Gosalyn! What are you   
doing home?"  
  
Goslayn rolled her eyes. "It's three thirty, Dad. School's out for the   
day." Drake looked at the clock on the VCR.   
  
"So it is. How was school today?"  
  
"Same old, same old. So what were you saying about me?" Drake actually   
looked sheepish. Almost like the kid that got his hand caught in the   
cookie jar. "Oh, Uh. I was just telling LP here how you were bragging   
about how much candy you were going to get tomorrow."  
  
Goslayn grinned. "I sure am. Not just tomorrow night when Honk and I go   
trick'r treating but also at the party at school. Remember the one that   
you volunteered to help at?"  
  
Drake held up a finger. "Now you hold on there missy. I didn't volunteer.   
A certain little girl with red pig tails did."  
  
The grin got bigger. "That's right. Oops. I forgot that part. And did I   
also tell you that you have to dress up?"  
  
"No, you didn't. And just what am I supposed to dress up as?" He got up   
from the chair and started pacing.  
  
Launchpad decided to get in on the conversation. "Gee, DW. How about you   
go as yourself?"  
  
Drake snapped his fingers. "That's it. I could go as Darkwing. No one   
would suspect that I'm actually him."  
  
Gosalyn rubbed a hand over her face. "You could be a little more creative,   
you know."  
  
"Well, if I had more notice I would've gotten myself a costume." It was   
Gosalyn's turrn to look sheepish. She decided it was time to make her   
leave. "Um. I'm going over to Honk's, Dad. I'll be home for dinner." She   
ran out of the room before he could say anything.  
  
Drake turned back to Launchpad his mind now on dinner and not the party.   
"Now what am I going to fix for dinner?"  
  
The next morning Gosalyn and Drake were back at it. This time though   
Launchpad was not there to play referee. He was in town getting candy for   
that night. "Dad, you don't have to do this you know. You can dress up as   
something else."  
  
"I know." He was putting the finishing touches on his costume.  
  
"There won't be any criminals there."  
  
He paused in putting on his mask. "You never know. There might be."  
  
"Believe me, Dad, there won't be any criminals."  
  
He shook his head and went back to tying on the mask. "Sure, sure.   
Whatever you say. Besides you didn't really give me enough time to come up   
with something else."  
  
*Smacks her forhead* "Then I should have told you sooner." She pointed at   
him. "Are you going to the school in that?"  
  
He looks down at himself. "And what is wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
  
"Nothing. But usually people wait until they get there to dress up.   
Besides there could always be the slight chance that someone would   
recognize you."  
  
"Who's going to think that I am really Darkwing?"  
  
"I don't know, but stranger things have happened."  
  
"True. I'll get back into my regular clothes then we can get going. How   
long does this party last anyway?"  
  
"All day."  
  
"Great." He went up to his room to change. When he came back down he was   
back in his usual shirt and sweater vest. "Welp, we better get going if   
we're going to make to your school in time for the party."  
  
"OK."  
  
At the school they saw kids and a few parents already in costume. Drake   
glared at his daughter. "I thought you said everyone got dressed at   
school."  
  
"Hee. Hee. Did I say that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we are at   
school and they are dressed, so it's possible that they already got to the   
bathrooms and dressed."  
  
Drake rolled his eyes. "Well, we're here. Let's get dressed, so I can help   
you with your makeup." Gosalyn had decided to be a zombie. Luckily, the   
makeup for it was fairly easy to put on. All they had to do was smeer   
greenish-black makeup on her face, but it was still messy.  
  
A few minutes the two met in front of the doors to the bathrooms, fully   
dressed and ready to meet the rest of Gosalyn's class. Then they heard a   
pair of voices that Drake dreaded to hear everyday coming from behind   
them."Well hiya, nieghbor! I didn't know you were coming today." Drake   
gritted his teeth and looked around for an escape route. Unfortunatly   
there was none to be found. Then he felt the arm clamp down in his   
shoulder and he knew that there was no wayout of his own private Hell.  
  
His eyes grew dark as they quickly swung from the hand on his shoulder to   
his daughter's face. What he saw on it made him want to scream. Gosalyn's   
face showed a mixture of amusment and horror. To Drake that meant only one   
thing. She knew they were coming and didn't tell him. This was as bad as   
that whole Christmas dinner fiasco last year. But at least then Megavolt   
showed up and in a way saved him from it, this time he couldn't even have   
that pleasure. Even if there was a criminal here he didn't think he could   
take care of them without compromising his real identity.  
  
Gosalyn saw the look on her dad's face and knew she had been caught. It   
wasn't as if she had intentionaly not told him, it just slipped her mind.   
Her mind quickly went through different ways that she could make this up   
to her dad. From past experience she knew that none of them would work,   
though. The only thing she could do was look cute and at the first moment   
make a run for it. She didn't think her dad would be able to catch her.   
Because of his job he had to keep fit, but she was ten-year old kid. She   
had the edge of being able to fit into small spaces. She just hoped it   
would help her in getting out of this situation.  
  
Drake glared once more at Gosalyn before he slowly turned around. "Hello   
Herb, Binkie." His voice had a hard edge to it. When he saw their costumes   
he thought they fit them perfectly. Herb was a big slimy alien, while   
Binkie was an astronaut. *Big surprise there. I always considered those   
two to be space cadets. *   
  
"Why Drake, isn't that cute. Your dressed just like Darkwing Duck. Did you   
know Herb met him once? Maybe you should have asked him for ideas on how   
he dresses." This time Drake's eyes saw red. How dare she tell him how to   
dress. She doesn't even know Darkwing.  
  
Meanwhile, Goslayn was trying to look for cover. Her dad was irritated and   
she knew that any moment he would blow and that was not something she   
wanted to see first hand. At least not today. When she couldn't find any   
she decided to try to distract her dad before he said or did something   
that he would later regret. Of course it was the Muddlefoot's he might   
not. She grabbed a hold of his cape and gave it a sharp tug. Gosalyn knew   
that would work, there was nothing he hated worse than someone messing   
with his cape. "Dad?"  
  
He turned and looked at her. His eyes were still that dark blue they got   
when he was furious. *This is going to be a long day. * "What is it,   
Gosalyn?" He hissed. The Muddlefoot's didn't even realize that he was   
about to lose control.  
  
In a low tone she said. "I think we should be getting to my class now. The   
party's about to start."  
  
At this suggestion all emotion drained from his face. Then some of it   
returned, but it wasn't as fierce. "Uh, OK. Sure." With out saying   
anything else to the Muddlefoot's, he turned on his heel and started down   
the hall. Gosalyn paused long enough to say, "Bye, Mr. and Mrs.   
Muddlefoot."  
  
"Bye, Gosalyn. Tell your dad that we'll see him later."  
  
"OK." She turned and followed after her dad. Behind her she could hear   
Mrs., Muddlefoot say, "That was rude of him. He didn't even say goodbye."   
Gosalyn was out of earshot before Mr. Muddlefoot replied.  
  
"Dad! Wait up!" She yelled as she ran down the hall. Drake stopped in the   
middle of the hall and without turning, waited for her to catch up. When   
she did she asked, "Dad, what was that all about?"  
  
Finally, he turned to look at her. "I… I don't know. When she said that I   
should have asked Herb about how to dress as Darkwing I guess I just   
snapped."  
  
"I'll say. You just about tore his head off."  
  
"I know." He bowed his head in shame. Then he lifted it. "What did you   
think of their costumes?"  
  
Gosalyn grinned, she had succeeded in getting her dad out of his mood. "I   
thought they were pretty cool. Why?"  
  
Drake returned the grin. "Oh, I don't know. I thought it suited them."   
Gosalyn looked at him curiously. "They're a pair of space cases."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. Come on we better get going before they come back." He   
grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.  
  
"Dad, do you know where you're going?"  
  
He paused for a second. "Sure I do. I've been here before. Don't you   
remember, for your parent/teacher conference?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I do. I think it had to be the first time you ever grounded me   
for life for not breaking something."  
  
Drake chuckled. "I know. And it probably won't be the last."  
  
"No, it probably won't be." The rest of the walk was spent in a   
comfortable silence.  
  
When they reached Gosalyn's homeroom they found it full of kids and   
parents dressed in colorful costumes. There was even another Darkwing   
roaming around. Drake pointed him out to Goslayn. Bending down she   
whispered in her ear. "Look, Gos. I'm famous." She giggled. "Yeah, Dad,   
you are. Maybe you should go over and introduce yourself."  
  
"Nah. Might give away my secret. So what do we do now?"  
  
Gosalyn looked around. Most of the kids were on one side while the parents   
were on the other. "I don't know. It looks like everyone is just in their   
own little groups. There's Miss Honey. We can ask her." The two headed   
over to where a petite women in her early twenties was standing. "Miss   
Honey? When do we start with the games?"  
  
Sarah Honey looked down at her most spirited student. Mockingly clutching   
her chest she said, "Gosalyn? Is that you? You gave me a fright." Gosalyn   
rolled her eyes. Eventhough she liked her teacher sometimes her jokes were   
a little corny.  
  
"Yes, Miss Honey, it's me."  
  
Miss Honey laughed. "I know. And this must be your dad."  
  
They shook hands. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Honey."  
  
Sarah turned back to Gosalyn. "Now what was it that you wanted to know?"  
  
"When do the games start?" She started with her impatience.  
  
Sarah smiled at her enthusiasm. "Soon, Gosalyn. Right now everyone's   
mostly talking to each other. Why don't you two go join them until they   
start."  
  
Both father and daughter said, "Sure." They looked at each other and   
laughed. That hadn't happened for a while. This time Sarah laughed with   
them before she moved to the front of the room.  
  
"Dad, I'm going over there with my friends. Do you think you can behave   
yourself until I get back?" She grinned to show him that she was only half   
kidding.  
  
Drake returned the grin, understanding the meaning behind it. "I think I   
can behave myself for a few minutes. Who knows, maybe I'll actually have   
something in common with the other parents."  
  
"Yeah, I bet every kid has a crime fighter for a parent."  
  
He repeated his words from earlier. "You never know."  
  
Gosalyn put up a hand in defeat. "Whatever. Just go mingle. And remember,   
behave yourself." Drake laughed and moved over to one of the groups of   
parents. Gosalyn just shook her head and went over to a group of her own   
friends  
  
Drake nervously went up to a group of men about his own age. He never had   
been good at doing this. The only reason he was here was because Goslayn   
looked at him with those big green eyes and he just melted. For some   
reason he never could resist those eyes.  
  
The men all stopped in thier conversation and looked at the newcomer. One   
burly dog dressed as a football player started things off. He reached over   
to shake Drake's hand all the while saying, "I'm Jake Lab. This is Larry   
Pike and Max Samuel." Every guy nodded when Jake said thier names.  
  
"Drake Mallard."  
  
"So, Drake, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work out of the home."  
  
"That must be nice. So what does the Missus do?"  
  
"I'm single."  
  
"What!? You mean to tell me that your not married. Yet you have a kid. How   
did you manage that?"  
  
Drake was starting to get really irritated at the man. It wasn't any of   
his business why he has a kid. Through a tight smile he said, "My daughter   
is adopted. Now if you'll ecsuse me." He left in a hurry.  
  
Goslayn had been watching her dad the whole time. When she saw him leave   
the group in a huff she excused herself and went after him. She found him   
out in the hall. "Dad? Didn't like those guys, did you?"  
  
He smiled and ruffled her hair. "No, I didn't. They were pigs. They   
thought it was wierd for a single guy to have a daughter."  
  
She reached around and hugged him. "It's not wierd. I bet none of those   
guys has done anything for thier kids. At least not like what you've done   
for me."  
  
"Well, it doesn't look like they've been blowen up, shot at, or have been   
through time either." They laughed and hugged eachother. Just then the   
teacher poked her head out the door. Drake heard her and turn to look at   
her.  
  
"Oops. Sorry to disturb you, but we're starting."  
  
Gosalyn let go of her dad and hopped towards the door. "Come on, Dad. I   
want to win as much loot as I can today and you're going to help me." Miss   
Honey and Drake looked at eachother and grinned.  
  
In a voice that was supposed to be stern, but instead came out   
affectionately Drake said,"Now Goslayn. You have to learn patience. We'll   
play all the games. I promise."  
  
Gosalyn just stared at him and rolled her eyes. "Sure, Daaad. This coming   
from the master of patience." The sarcasm in her voice was easy to pick   
out. Miss Honey looked at Gosalyn in shock. She never heard her talk to an   
elder like that. She looked at Drake to see his reaction, thinking that   
she was going to be repermanded for that but instead she saw him smiling.   
She didn't understand it.  
  
Trying to keep from laughing at Miss Honey's reaction, Drake turned his   
attention to Gosalyn. "Now look at that, Gos. You gave poor Miss Honey a   
shock. Shouldn't you apologize to her?" He gave her a wink.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Honey." She bounded for the safety of the room before she   
said anything else.  
  
Miss Honey stood stock still. Then she whirled at Drake and with an   
accusing glint in her eyes she demanded to know what just went on. "Well,   
I'm one of those people that aren't known to be very patient with other   
people. Gosalyn likes to remind of that fact. Sorry for that?"  
  
Sarah nodded her understanding. "My brother is the same way. He isn't   
exactly a people person. So don't worry about it. It just surprised me to   
hear Goslayn take that tone towards you." She paused as if what she said   
was shameful.  
  
Drake decided to let her off the hook. "How about we get in there before   
my little girl decides to take matters into her own hands." He waved   
towards the door and she gave a small laugh.  
  
"OK. Gosalyn does seem to be the type that would do that." The two headed   
back into the classroom and found that Gosalyn was indeed taking charge.   
She was standing on a desk waving her arms around trying to get everyone   
quiet.  
  
"All right people! Settle down so Miss Honey can tell us what we're   
doing." She hopped off the desk and went to stand next to her dad.  
  
"Thank you, Gosalyn. The first event is the parade. What this is is that   
everyone gets in line and we go through all the classrooms to show off our   
costumes. This will take approximately 30 minutes. Any questions?"  
  
Jake Lab raised his hand. "Yeah. Do the parents have to do this?" Secretly   
Drake was wondering the same thing. It wasn't that he minded it. He went   
out every night in his costume so parading around a school would be no big   
deal, but he didn't like the fact that if he some how screwed it up   
Gosalyn would have blackmail material. It wasn't something he wanted over   
his head at the moment.  
  
"I would like it if you did, but it's not required." Drake gave a sigh of   
relief. Then he looked down at his daughter and he could tell that she   
knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Forget it, Dad. You're going to be in that parade if you like it or not."   
He tried to give her most innocent look, but she just shook her head."  
  
"All right, you win. I'll march." This time she gave a firm nod and   
grinned. He was such a pushover. "If I'm going to do this we better get in   
line." He nodded his own head to where the rest of the class had already   
lined up.  
  
Once everyone was ready they waited for the signal. When they got it they   
started off. Drake leaned over and whispered into Gosalyn's ear. "I feel   
like I'm in the military." She gave a giggle.  
  
The whole thing lasted exactly 30 minutes, just as Miss Honey said it   
would. Afterwards the classes stayed in their rooms and played games until   
lunchtime. Then the parents and kids were herded outside for a picnic that   
the cafeteria had made for them.  
  
That afternoon the staff had planned on a series of games that pitted each   
grade against each other. The parents would also be involved with these   
games. Gosalyn's grade was especially excited about this because Gosalyn   
is known as one of the best athletes in the school.  
  
The first event was the tug of war. While every two grades lined up with   
the rope the others sat on the sidelines and cheered them on. It was funny   
watching the younger grades because they didn't exactly know what to do.   
Finally the teachers had to go up and explain what they were to do with   
the rope. Once they got it through to the kids that they had to tug on it   
until one side crossed the line they let them at it. As expected the first   
grade won.  
  
This repeated until finally it was down to the fourth and fifth grades. Up   
until now it was obvious that the higher grades would win, but this one   
would be different. Everyone had the feeling that the fourth grade would   
win. Besides Gosalyn they had others that were just as athletic.  
  
Drake stood near where Gosalyn was standing, waiting for the whistle to   
blow that told them they could start pulling. Then he heard Herb's voice   
coming from behind him. "Hey Drake!" Drake looked for an escape route and   
found none. *Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.* He tried to act as if   
he hadn't heard anything, but that didn't work. Now the voice was right   
next to him. "Hey Drake didn't you hear me?" *Yeah I heard you. I think   
everyone in town heard you.* He decided to keep his comment to himself for   
a change.  
  
"Hi Herb." He looked around for the other part of the pair. But she was no   
where to be found."So where's Binkie?"  
  
Herb crooked his thumb towards the school. "Oh she's still in there.   
Honker had some trouble with his makeup and Binkie's fixing it for him."  
  
"Oh." Was all Drake said before he turned back to watch the contest that   
was now underway. As expected the fourth grade was winning. "Go Gosalyn!"   
He yelled out as she and her classmates gave a final tug to win the game.   
Everyone started cheering.  
  
Gosalyn ran over to where her dad and Herb were standing. "Did you see me?   
Hi Mr. Muddlefoot."  
  
"Of course I did. Didn't you hear me cheering?" All three glanced up when   
the principle called everyone over for the last game which was the three   
leg race. This time the parents were allowed to enter with their kids.  
  
Drake took that opportunity and grabbed Gosalyn's hand. "I'll talk to you   
later, Herb." And they were off. Behind them Drake could hear. "See ya."  
  
When they stopped at the line with the other parents Gosalyn turned her   
dad. "That was rude of you, Dad."  
  
"What was?" He asked distracted with tying a rope around their ankles.  
  
"How you left Mr. Muddlefoot standing there alone."  
  
Drake straightened up and looked down at his daughter. "I thought you   
wanted to do this."  
  
"I do, but..."  
  
"But what, Gos? That man is impossible. Look we've had this conversation   
before. It's old. Come on the race is about to start and I want to win."   
Gosalyn just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. When her dad had something   
on his mind there was no way she could argue with him. He was too pig   
headed.  
  
"OK, Dad. You win. Let's go win this race." The whistle blew and they were   
off. For awhile Drake and Gosalyn were ahead and then somehow they got   
tangled in each others costumes and they fell to the ground. To some   
people it looked like Drake would start yelling, but he didn't. Instead   
they started laughing and tried to get up only to fall once again. By this   
time it was too late. They had already lost. But they didn't care, they   
were having too much fun.  
  
When the games were done the prizes were given out. Of course all the kids   
got a little bag with warnings about being safe while going out. Inside   
they found it full of candy and other goodies.  
  
As father and daughter left the party they were still laughing about the   
events of the day, even the ones that weren't very pleasant at the time   
they occured.  
  
When they reached thier car Gosalyn stopped her dad with a hand on his   
arm. He looked at her with a question in his eyes. She smiled and said,   
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
Again he looked for confused. "For what?"  
  
"For being my dad."  
  
He reached over and gave her a hug. "You're welcome, Kiddo. And thank you   
for beng my daughter." They held on to each other for a few more minutes   
before Drake broke it off and opened the door for her. She got in and he   
went to his side. They drove off into the afternoon and waited for what   
was to come with the night.  
  
  
  
Finis 


End file.
